Do You Love?
by demon in training
Summary: Naruto doesn't know why he stays all he knows is he'll give up everthing for him. Rape, violence, graphic deaths and dead bodies
1. Chapter 1

Do You Love. . .?

Sasuke looked down at as me my lips moved in an attempt to plead, to beg him to stay but as always he ignored me. I am nothing to him though he is my everything.

When? When will I be enough for him.

I sat in silence for hours contemplating what made me continue to come back to him.

The sex? No, all pleasure from that faded long ago. No, Sasuke never tried to pleasure me anymore, only pain came when Sasuke touched me.

Friendship? Maybe. Sasuke had been his best friend for many years before this twisted relationship between them began. But. . . Sasuke had started drifting from him recently. The only time they spent together now was during _sex_.

Love? He'd always loved Sasuke but was it really powerful enough for him to take this type of constant abuse. He… he simply didn't know.

I stand and walk over to my clothes that were so carelessly tossed to the floor by my so called 'lover'.

"Now why would sssomeone like you need to put on clothesss?" I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear that voice. I turn around without second thought and see my chemistry teacher stand there, watching me eyes freely roaming my every crevice. Noticing these roaming eyes I quickly turn to get my clothes. I bend over to pick them up, but find myself deeply regretting this action.

I feel the warmth of another body against mine and I don't know how but I know Orochimaru is now behind me. I feel his arms possessively wrap around my waist that have a gentleness I hadn't felt in a long time. While one arm stayed around my waist the other was on the move as a hand slipped up to my chest then abruptly forced me to full standing position.

"So Naruto, just how much do you love that little raven?"

Please review. If it isn't reviewed I will not update. So if likely write me.


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Love. . .?

Sorry last chapter was so short this is my way of making it better.

**Chapter 1**

Fingers dance across my skin and it ignites something in me.

"What's wrong?" I snap my head back so hard my neck hurts. Sasuke's eyes are on me, watching my eyes watch him. They are cold, at least to most people, but after so many years of knowing him I can see something is different. I can see it in his slightly scrunched brow, barely down turned lips and I can feel it in his feather touches gliding over my skin, setting my very nerves on fire.

"I'm, I. . ." I trail off indignantly. What am I supposed to say. He hadn't taken notice of me in weeks, months really. What about today was so different. What about _me_ that's so different?

"You don't-." He loses his voice for a moment then comes back firm. _What's wrong with him he's never so. . . nervous? _"You seem out of it. Do you even realize I'm already in you?"

I'm really thrown by this. 1 I didn't think Sasuke really gave a damn if I was _in to it _or not. 2 I really hadn't noticed but (I squeeze the inner walls of my ass) he really _is_ already in me. I turn back around not sure what to say. "Just, just come on." I whisper. I roll my hips back into Sasuke. I fell him tense up and I now the subjects been dropped and things will proceed as normal.

Or so I thought.

Sasuke pulls out and I prepare myself (as best I can) for a violent re-entry, but am shocked when it never comes. Then I feel the body heat that radiated behind me leave replaced by the chill of the room. I turn so that I'm no longer on my side but instead my back. I hear the ruffle of clothing an know it's Sasuke getting dressed. I feel a sudden wave of nausea and exhaustion hit me at the same time. It's so powerful I can't even look at Sasuke as he walks away. So powerful, so painful, that I start to cry.

At least that what I tell myself because nothing but complete and utter pinfold make me not follow Sasuke with my eyes as he leaves like I always do.

Leave. Like he always does.

* * *

I look up at the gigantic home. _Who was I shitting_, this was an estate. The home was _at least _5 stories high all white with fucking white _pillars _framing the white the porch. Everything about the place _screamed_ it's rich, it's expensive and if you so much as crack it you'll spend the rest of your life working to the bone to pay it back and still end up passing the debt on to your children.

I looked back at the address Orochimaru gave me. This couldn't possibly be right, there was no way in hell a high school teacher could possibly afford a place like this.

Maybe I had the wrong block. I start to walk back down the long hill and dirt path back to the main street.

"Hey kid."

I turn back around and some guy in leather pants and a mesh shirt is smiling. "Um, y-yeah?" I really didn't mean to sound so frightened but I don't know but that kid really wigged me out.

His smile got even wider and I swear it looked like he was more in pain than happy. (Or maybe that was all in my head). "Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you."

And now I know why the bastards smile was so big.

_Sadistic bastard_.

* * *

Thanks to those who review. I'm sorry my chapters aren't long but I plan on updating often so I hope it'll suffice for now. I promise there'll be more storyline in the next one. I just need to figure everything out in my head first:

SO SUGESTIONS FOR THE STORY WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.

Please review. If it isn't reviewed I will not update. So if likey write me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Love . . .? **

Sorry last chapter was so short. I'm really trying to make them longer so it'll probably take longer than intended to update. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

The weird dude in kinky clothes led me into the house, smirk never leaving his face. When I entered I was suddenly enveloped by smooth sensual music. Its beat vibrated through me. I looked around the house it was just as, if not more so, extravagant as outside. The walls were painted soft warm colors with a mix of dark inviting and vibrant hues. Each room seems to center around a single piece exaggerating even further the grandness of it. I took in the many of the rooms we passed as the guy leads me where ever in the hell he was taking me.

Once bored with looking at all the different themed rooms (more like I got a headache) I decided to pay attention to where we were going. I don't know why Orochimaru insisted that I come to his house instead of just getting it over with at the school yesterday. As I walked down the hall it dawned on me. At school I was granted some sort of protection or maybe even mercy simply because if we got caught or if I decided to back out at the last second there was nothing he could do about it but at his house I was completely at his mercy.

This made me even more nervous than before. What the hell _was_ I supposed to do if I got scarred shitless and I wanted to run? Then a picture ran through my head, Sasuke was lying there eyes lifelessly looking up at me as his bloodied, crumpled form stayed motionless. No, I would see this out to the end. With new found determination I continued on knowing there was no way in hell I was turning back now.

We came to a door that finally seemed to end the seemingly endless hallway. The erotic music was now pounding in my ears and there was no question that whatever the source was I would find it behind this door.

The guy smiled (it really was just a larger smirk but I liked to delude myself. It helps me get by.); "This is it he'll be waiting down there." I nodded, minutely taking in that this must have been the basement.

* * *

I thought I had prepared myself pretty well but I don't think anybody could have been prepared to for what I saw when I walked down those steps.

**3rd**** POV**

Bodies grind as the music pumped through the room. The thong of people took no notice of the young boy entering the room. The young man's mouth hung open. The people were dressed in such a way that he had once thought only strippers and prostitutes do. The half-naked group had no idea of just how rapidly they were warping the blonde's once secure, if not dangerously seclude, world.

Naruto seem to be the youngest man in the room. He was aimlessly wondering through the large crowd when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him in there embrace.

A soft whisper ate at the blonde's ear, as hips slowly and smoothly grinded into him. "Hi there, sexy." Naruto felt blood rushing to his cheeks and his ears. "Ummm," the stranger moan into Naruto's rear more vigorously, "I think… I'm gonna eat you." Naruto's blush reached new found heights as he took in what the man said. Naruto was just starting to get aroused by the steadfast humping of his rear when the older guys hand grabbed Naruto's crotch. Now the blue eyed boy was starting o panic. He struggled to get away from the man's grasp but he simply became more persistent.

"I suggest you let go of him before I kill you."

* * *

**Orochimaru's POV**

I felt the urge to destroy, kill, _and devastate_ everything in the vicinity. How dare that little fuck think he could touch what was mine.

"Fuck off." said the worthless shit without even looking up to see just _who_ he was talking to. My cute blond looks up at me desperately trying to escape the man's clutches but failing miserably. This both pleased and pissed me off. I was pissed for 2 reasons: 1 being that the fuck was not only grinding to an nice plump ass that _belonged_ to _me_ but also because he is also grabbing quiet vigorously (and roughly might I add) at _my _cutie's sweet little cock. 2 because he had disrespected me and no one, and I both repeat and stress, that _no one _disrespects _me_. I was pleased because this meant I could become the blonde's savior and he might be more willing to take part in the festivities today.

I grab the soon to be dead boy's arm. "I said, 'Back off'". The boy looked up and looked ready to mouth off but once he saw my face I could see the fear take over him.

"M-master. O-Orochimaru-sama. I, I , I'm so sorry." He immediately fell to his knees. "Master I'm so sorry please forgive." He grabbed at my pants leg. "I'm sor-" I kicked the worthless piece of shit off me before I wrapped his arm around Naruto. I turned around and was sure to keep the blond secure at my sided as the crowd parted for us.

A man of about 27 with silver hair and glasses walked up to me, the only one who'd dared to come up to me when I was so obviously angered (and was probably the only one who could do such and escape still fully intact). "My lord, would you like us to take care of the offender?"

"Yes," I looked at the shaking form in my arm. The blond was cuddling into my side and even had his face tucked into my side and both arms wrapped around my leg. He clung to me like a frightened child to its mother. "…but, don't kill him. I think he's done just enough to save himself from that fate." Kabuto nodded and walked off, I knew with him taking care of this it would handled just as well if not better than if I had done it myself.

Now the only thing to do was to thoroughly enjoy myself with the cutie that was latched on me.

**Naruto' POV**

We walked into a bedroom; I knew it was time to put up or shut up. _I really don't I would have minded becoming a mute _

Thanks to those who review. I'm sorry my chapters aren't long; I hope it'll suffice for now. I promise there'll be more in the next one. I really am trying to make them a decent length I'm just not one for long chapters. I'll try to update soon. Again most everything about this story's plot is pretty fuzzy in my head:

SO SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.

Please review. If it isn't reviewed I will not update. So, if likey, write me.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked down between my thighs, blood and cum had crusted over from the night before. My entire body ached. I turned over and saw my teach watching me with a cocky smile on his face. His eyes traveled over the length of my body. I could already tell that there would be a repeat of last night in the not so distant future. Orochimaru ran his fingers into my hair and I flenched, remebering the death grip he had on it last night.

He chuckeled softly but persisted and ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't worry love." he said his voice thick and sensual "I may not be the most gentle lover-" I snorted. My ass can bouch for that."but I promise to be gentle in all other aspects."

I sighed. Good.

Wait a second here.

"What other aspects?" I looked at him curious and slightly sick. This wasn't going to be good.

"I don't wish to simply use you. I'm going to own you."

Oro POV

I watched as his eyes widened to comical levels. He tried to scramble away but I was faster, quickly wrapping my arms around him and pulling him to my lap. "I happen to think it's a fair trade. One life for another. By keeping you and Sasukes secret I'm keeping him alive. He beat Itachi to near death simply because he wanted to be a social worker instead of taking over the family buisness. Do you really think he would hold back if he found out his only heir is a fag? You want to keep Sasuke alive? Then you will be mine."

My little cutie nibbled on his lip contemplating what to do. I already knew he knew the consequences of what would happen if Sasuke's secrets came to light but the question was did he think his freedom was worth the life of his 'friend'.

"W-what do you want?" He stuttered looking down in his lap, fiddeling with his fingers.

I took his chin between fingers and forced him to look at me."You will be mine and only mine. I will take you in and care for you and you will give yourself to me completely. My word is law and you are to never question it. Do you understand?"

His blue eyes look so brilliantly .

He nods.

"Do you agree?" He lets his eyes look away from me but nods again. "Good." I give him a peck on the lips and say, "Then get on youor hands and knees." 


End file.
